1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of executing an application that requires a license and also executing a job in accordance with a statement of job, a license management apparatus for issuing a license, a license management system, and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a POD (Print On Demand) system, a process is performed through delivery and receipt of a statement of work which describes a process content and a procedure indicating how to print an electronic document file. This is a scheme for subsequently executing a necessary process in each step and passing the work to the next step with respect to a history, a work instruction, management information, etc. A JDF (Job Definition Format) is known as a method of describing such a print process procedure (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-234167).
The JDF is also referred to as statement of job or description of job.
Also, in a multi function image processing apparatus that is referred to as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), it is possible to execute operational functions such as scan, copy, print, and Send functions including mail transmission and file transfer of document data or the original. Then, a Java® platform for operating an application and a program is mounted in this image processing apparatus. Examples of applications and programs that can be executed on the image processing apparatus on which the Java platform is mounted include management of document data, a PDF conversion process, and an OCR conversion process.
While the JDF is input to an MFP, by combining these functions of the MFP, for example, it is examined that a series of processes “Scan-PDF Conversion-Send” (an electronic document obtained by scanning the original is subjected to PDF conversion and the PDF document is attached to a mail to be sent) are executed.
The contents of the JDF are varied including a routine task, a specific process content individually defined, and the like. In addition, the image processing apparatuses configured to perform the processings also have different executable functions (application software) for every image processing apparatus. Furthermore, in order to operate the application and the program that can be executed on the Java platform of the image processing apparatus, the application and the program respectively need licenses.
It is noted that a floating license management method and system based on a license management server configured to manage a license of basis software used in a network terminal apparatus are known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-092550).
Also, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-287860, the respective image processing apparatuses connected to a network cooperate to process a plurality of processes that should be performed on document data. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-287860 describes that setting of cooperation of a plurality of processes (services) can be reused by other external apparatus. A statement of the service cooperation described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-287860 is referred to as job flow. The job flow is also abbreviated as JF. The JF is also referred to as statement of job or description of job.
However, according to the conventional technologies, a user needs to grasp executable processes for every image processing apparatus and it is necessary to appropriately use the image processing apparatuses in accordance with the process content. Alternatively, it is necessary to previously obtain licenses of application software that may be possibly used by all the image processing apparatuses.